Not A Potter?
by LadyofMalfoyManor
Summary: Lily Potter was born to Harry and Ginny Potter, but what if her magic didn't have her as a Potter? How will her story and family change? Who will raise her? What family does she belong too? How will she grow up?
1. The Beginning

Lily Luna Potter knew she was the exact opposite of her family. She didn't have Weasley looks. She didn't have her father's looks. She had midnight black hair, violet eyes and her complexion was porcelain. She looked like a doll come to life. Even though she was only five she looked beautiful. No one really knew where looks came from. They did not know even where to begin with her looks.

Her personality was different from all of them too. She hated anything to do with Quididitch calling it a "waste of time". She had impeccable manners, no one knew how she got them, as nobody taught her them. She liked dress-up and shopping with her Aunt Fleur. Over all she was an outcast within the cousin's.

the one trait that she shared with her brothers was her curiosity. She hid it a lot better than her brothers, but she either found a way to learn her answers, or used her 'little girl charm' to get the answers from somebody.

Her curiosity was how she ended up in the no longer used Grimmuald Place. Her parents went there sometimes to make sure it was still in order, or to look in the library. Lily was never allowed to go when her parents went, and she didn't like that. One day her curiosity go the better than her though.

Her mother was at the office doing finishing touches on her latest article. Her father was in his study doing some paper work and her brothers were out playing some muggle game called football. She knew her mother was going to be gone for few more hours at the least. And her brothers wouldn't come in until it was dark or they were called in. Her father also wouldn't leave his study as he already made lunch. And unless he heard a shout or we came and knocked on the door He wouldn't leave until her mother returned from the office.

She knew this was the perfect opportunity to quench her curiosity of the infamous Grimmuald Place. She snuck down to the floo room grabbed an pinch of floo powder as was on her way.

The room she flooed into was dark so she left the room and started wondering down a long hallway.

At the end of the hallway she came across a portrait of a young looking women.

The portrait looked at her with scrutinizing eyes. This eyes continued for thirty or so seconds, making Lily start to squirm where she stood.

To the women the child reminded her strikingly of the baby pictures of her Aunt Dorea.

The little girl could pass for her twin making Walburga very interested in the little girl.

"Child, if I may ask who are you?" the portrait asked Lily kindly, when it finally spoke. The lady's eyes were less scrutinizing when she started talking making Lily more comfortable and less squirmy.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter" Little 5 year old lily replied. She wasn't supposed to be here, and her parents really didn't want her to talk to strangers. 'But' she thought 'This is a portrait, it can't hurt me' Lily also felt a strange pull to the house, and the women in the picture. She felt comfortable in the dark and dusty house, and even more comfortable talking to the portrait.

'A half-blood? Filth.' Walburga thought, but then she remembered that wizarding genetics can be manipulated. It was amazingly rare, but sometimes you can have the genetics of ancestors hundreds of years before your time. ' What if that happened to her? She can actually have been born pure-blooded.'

"Child, I need you to take a blood test for me." Said the portrait.

"Will it hurt?" Lily asked. She didn't know the person in the portrait, but a five-year-old had blind trust, so as long as it didn't hurt she will do the test.

"Only little bit then your magic will heal you."

"Alright i will do it, just tell me what to do." Lily replied after thinking about for a little bit.

* * *

After Lily did the test she read the names that came up on the special enchanted peice of parchment.

"What are the names child? Your parents, or different names." asked the portrait.

"Different, it says Dorea Black and Sirius Black I." she said after a tiny pause before she started, unsure of what it meant.

'I war right, And its not just one Black, it's two!' She thought gleefully. 'Her magic made her a Black through and through! She's amazingly pure! And they are not the blood-traitors of the family!'

"Child let me tell you what this means." She waited until she knew she had the little girls full attention." your magic has made you a Black family member, technically you are not blood related to the Potter's or the Weasley's."

After letting that sink in, Lily replied in a cool emotionless Black family member fashion "Then who should i go to then? I don't want to stay with people who are really my family, even if they do love me."

"Take that piece of parchment and floo Malfoy Manor, Tell them you must speak to a Narcissa Malfoy about Black family buisness and the Walburga Black sent you." THe portrait replied. Walburga was overjoyed she was ecstatic. The little girl already had the Black personality, and she is going to a proper family, not the half-blood monstrosity.

Lily did as the portrait of Walburger? told her to and the next thing she realized is that she was standing in the middle of an amazingly decorated room that creamed money, elegance, and class. That was when she saw the four blonde adults sitting on antique looking quite shocked, as they were not expecting anybody and they were in the middle of their afternoon tea.

"Im looking for Narcissa Malfoy." Lily spoke with more confidence than she was feeling at the moment.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and who are you, and why are you here?" the older looking blonde women said. Even though she aged, Narcissa still had her beauty, though her hair was a little lighter than her youthful years. She set down her tea and looked at Lily.

"Black family business, Walburga Black sent me to you." Lily to the lady.


	2. The Malfoys and The Missing Potter

The Malfoy's were infamous in the wizarding world. "A family of death eaters." "The darkest family there is." is what is most commonly said about them. They Were the purest family there was, and contrary to popular belief, one of the least inbred family's in Britain. The Malfoy's routinely brought new blood into their family. They did not just marry within the Britain wizarding community. Granted the last two Mrs. Malfoy's were, most are the purest from other countries. Lucius' grandmother was a Bulgarian pureblood witch. Because of how private the family is, most do not know of this fact.

After the fall of the Dark Lord, they were the only death eaters not to be sent to Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy did not get imprisoned because she was not death eater. Also because of her lying to Voldemort that Harry Potter was dead when he was not. Most saw that as being a key to the downfall of Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy got off with the facts that he never raised his wand in the final battle. After the war he willingly gave facts to the Wizengamot about the death eater who were still running free.

Lastly Draco Malfoy. Memories were given showing that when he got the Dark Mark he did not do it willingly. It was a punishment for his father not successfully getting the prophecy. His task during sixth year was given to him, with the knowledge that he would be unsuccessful were it counted. As he also did not give the Golden Trio away when captured, and did not participate in the final battle he got a pardon from imprisonment.

The Malfoy's were smart, they knew that the Dark Lord was not going to win the war, after Lucius got out. Though at the time it seemed as all was in their favor, they knew they had to plant seeds that were going to rescue them in the end game. As Draco putting off the DarkMark until forced upon him, not turning the Golden Trio over to his Aunt.

They knew that if they wanted to escape prison that they would have to do small and insignificant things at the time, but were going to be big at the end of the war. They were Slytherin's to the core, the Malfoy's only cared about one thing, themselves, self preservation.

After the war the donated money to charity's, they made themselves look as light as they could to win favor. Most Family's that were neutral or not involved in the war bought the act the family put on. Extreme light familys like the Weasley's, Lovegood's, Longbottoms, and other supporters, did not believe the act all all. Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater.

The Malfoy's still had all their pureblood values, they still belived everything they did before, they just hid it very well. They hate mudbloods, muggles, and blood traitors. Halfbloods were alright if they knew their place in the world. What they didn't like about pureblood's was the pureblood's who acted lower or hight than what their status was, or if they thought inbreding was the was to stay pure.

Nobody knew how much money the Malfoy's actually had. Donations they made were in the millions. They had every luxury you could think of. They owned ninety percent of Knockturnalley and Diagonally. Though they hated muggles, they had investments in their world. They were behind some of the biggest corporations in the muggle world. There was an ocasional muggleborn who can recall the name Malfoy coming up during adult conversation about money and investments. If you were lucky enough to know where the Malfoy's put their money in the muggle world and invested in the businesses, you would become a lot richer. The Malfoys were the richest family in the world, wizard and muggle alike.

BREAK

There are five people that Make up the Malfoy family as of now. The matriarch, Narcissa Malfoy. The patriarch Lucius Malfoy. Then their son Draco his wife Astoria and his son Scorpius.

They prided themselves on always being family first. They would never hurt one of their own. That came into play when a certaion red haired girl stumbled out of their fireplace and told Narcissa she was on Black Family business and Walburga sent her.

"And how, did she send you? She has been dead for many many years?" Narcissa replied with an eyebrow cocked.

"Her portrait at Grimmuald Place still hangs there, I snuck over to the house when my parents and brothers would not miss me for an hour or two." Lily replied sounding more grown up then she actually was. " She had me do some test that showed my magic made me not a Potter." she continued as she warily walked toward the matriarch og the family and handing her a piece of parchment.

Lily looked stoic as three of the four people in the room looked at her curiously. Their minds were trying to work out what she meant when she said her magic made her into not being a Potter. Lucius had a vague idea, but he didn't know any sort of test that could prove it.

"Oh my," Narcissa said, gaining the attention of the room "Yes, you are not a Potter."

"Mother, whatever do you mean?" asked Draco curiously.

"Sometimes when a wizarding child is born, their magic doesn't take with who the parents are, so the magic fixes the problem by finding suitble ancestors to become the child's is extremly rare that if happens, so it is not widely known." Narcissa stopped to let the information sink in.

"So, this happened to Lily, and so she is not and never will be a Potter, But what does it make her?" said Astoria, asking the question that was needed.

"Because it is so rare, when it happens it is usually not thought of, so there hasn't been any way to prove it. Until the Black family created a special enchantment on pieces of parchment, that whenever you wrote your name in blood it will tell you who your magic put as your parents. Lily has don this test, most likely help from the portrait of my aunt, and her parents are Dorea and Sirius I Black. She has two Blacks, that are not blood traitors, to close together in blood as they are many years apart and have different blood in them. She has become one of the purest Blacks there ever has been. And by that one of the purest purebloods of all" As Narcissa finished her long explanation and eventual answer, the three other Malfoy's sat completely shocked at what they just heard.

* * *

As the Malfoy's were taking in what they just heard, Ginny Potter was calling her family to lunch.

"Where's Lily?"she asked her family as she was serving James.

"Don't know." replied Albus. He was to busy eating to give any further explantation. Ginny glared at him for not caring enough about his littles sisters whereabouts.

"I was with Albus, so I don't know either." James hurriedly said when his mother turned her glare onto him.

Ginny looked at her husband. "Well, have you seen where Lily is?"

Harry looked at his wife a little scared, he knew she wasn't going to like his answer. "I haven't seen her since she went into her room to play with her dolls."

"You could have told me that to began with, she probably hasn't heard me then." Ginny left the kitchen and headed upstairs to claim her daughter for lunch.

When she got there though, she did not like what she saw, Lil's dolls were lying on her floor, looking as though they were in the middle of getting played with until they were abandoned.

Ginny became frantic, she looked every where upstairs and down, calling out her daughter's name, without any luck. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen "Lily's gone!" she shouted to her family.

The response was delayed, they just looked at her shocked at first then burst into talking and demanding questions.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"You haven't looked hard enough!"

"No she isn't, i saw her in her room. This is a terrible prank you both are playing?"

"I looked everywhere! She is gone! This is not some joke, I would never joke about my own daughter missing!" Ginny cried out in response to the questions she had screamed at her. She was starting to cry, her little girl was missing, her little five-year-old daughter was missing.

"Okay, okay," Harry said trying to calm everybody down. " Lets go to the Burrow, maybe she just got into the floo powder and wanted to visit Molly and Arthur." he continued trying to rationalize his daughters absence from the house.

Ginny and the boys nodded, thinking it would be logical, lily was cunning if any of the kids could get into the floo, it would be her.

They went into the living room and flooed to the Burrow. When they were all settled after coming out of the fireplace Molly Weasley noticed them. over the years, you could see the age on Molly Weasley's face, wrinkles more apparent, more grey hair than red, but she still had all of her life in her keeping her a force to be reckoned with.

"Ginny, Harry what a surprise! What brings you here? And where is miss Lily?" she asked curious and confused as to why her only daughters family was there,and missing one member no less.

"Lily has gone missing! We hoped she would be here!" Ginny cried out, realizing that her only daughter was still gone.

Molly Weasley's face had gone pale. Her youngest grandchild was missing, and she had no idea where she was, or if she was safe, but she knew that her daughter needed comfort right now, so she put on a comforting mask and spoke. "Dear, she isn't here here, but maybe she is at one of her cousins houses, let floo everybody over and check with them alright?"

The Potter family had visably realaxed, that was most likley it, she probably just wanted to play with one of her cousins.

"Yes, lets floo them all." said Harry, praying for dear life one of his brother-in-laws family had his little girl.

* * *

The entire Weasley/Potter clan was at the Burrow, they were all shocked that Lily was missing, none of them had seen her since last week at the Sunday Brunch. It was silent, compared to the usual noise of the house, nobody knew what to say to comfort the distraught family. Finally Ron said "Harry mate, your head Auror, lets get search party we will find Lily in no time with an entire department looking for her"

People cheered up with that statement, the Auror's will find her, of course they will, was the thought going through everybody's mind.

"Your right Ron, lets go the Ministry and get a search team together, will find her in no time." Harry said, happy to have a plan to get his pride and joy back. Yes, they will haver back in no time.

What the Weasley clan did not know was that they weren't going to find her in no time, they werent going to find her at all. She was going to show up in the most unexpected way, and the most hurtful way also. The next time they see her she will no longer be apart of the Potter/Weasley family, but apart of the Malfoy/Black family. They weren't going to see or hear from the girl that was once their daughter, sister, niece, cousin, or granddaughter for at least another six years to come.

**A/N- This took longer than I thought, sorry just been extremely busy. Please review!**


End file.
